ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ghostfreak is a ghost-like alien. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's tentacles. In the original series, the Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak's skin is white and his eye is bigger. Ghostfreak wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Ghostfreak has intangibility and invisibility (accompanied by a inverted color scheme and transparency). He can control his density. He can change into a smoke like form. Ghostfreak can peel back his skin, which reveals his tentacles. Ghostfreak is granted with a second layer of skin to make him usable in sunlight (at the cost of eliminating many of his powers). 'Weaknesses' Certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's phasing ability and his invisibility. 'Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement, ''he ran away from Vera's house, was going to steal a pie before being disgusted and followed a Limax. *In ''Hunted, Ghostfreak scared Gwen and defeated Kraab. *In Kevin 11, Ghostfreak snuck into a game room. *In Last Laugh, Ghostfreak defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets, Ghostfreak appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, once briefly in the middle of a fight and again to escape Vilgax. *In ''Framed'', Ghostfreak was used offscreen by Kevin. *In The Big Tick, Ghostfreak failed to defeat The Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Ghostfreak battled the Circus Freaks, but was taken over by Zs'Skayr. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. *Ghostfreak returned to Alien Force in Ghost Town, Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again, and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the help of Vilgax, Ghostfreak took back control. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Permanent Retirement'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' (2x) *''The Big Tick'' (cameo) *''Framed'' (used offscreen by Kevin) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) (escaped) 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Ghost Town (first re-appearance) 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *Ghostfreak is the second alien from the original 10 to make a re-appearance in ''Alien Force. The first is Diamondhead. *According to Ben in the original series, he was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak. *Despite having regained him at the end of ''Be Afraid of the Dark'', Ben never changed into Ghostfreak after that for the rest of the original series. *Ghostfreak is one of the five Aliens in Alien Force to appear in the original series (Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Diamondhead), but the only one of the five to have a different appearance in Ultimate Alien. *Ghostfreak is one of two characters that Zombozo is scared of. The other one is Gwen's Anodite form.'' *Ghostfreak has a sense of smell, even though he has no visible nose, because he could smell pie in ''Permanent Retirement. *When giving information on Ghostfreak, his creators said that before they started drawing prototypes, they decided that they wanted to make something like a genie. As time went on however, the idea and character design eventually became a ghost. *Ghostfreak has a nano in Cartoon Network's MMO, Fusionfall. *Ghostfreak was the last of the original 10 to make his debut. *Ghostfreak is the first alien to miss an entire season while unlocked in the playlist. He's also the first to miss two seasons (3 and 4) with the second being Alien X. *Ghostfreak is the only alien to have different looks throughout the three series. See Also *Ghostfreak Gallery *Zs'Skayr Category:Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies